


Kisses and Ties

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a big boon to bring Aaron Hotchner to his knees, even if Dave had to get on his own to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Ties

“This one?”

“No.”

“OK, this one?”

“Oh no.”

“What about this one?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Dave…”

“What?” he got up from the bed and went over to the closet. “I can't believe this…they're all ugly.”

“I'm standing right here.” Hotch crossed his arms.

“I should be ashamed of myself.”

“Yes, you should.” Hotch nodded.

“I didn’t mean for making fun of you while you're standing right there.” Dave replied. “I meant because we’ve been together for damn near a year and every single one of your ties is ugly.”

“They're not all…do you think…?”

“Yes they are and yes I do.” Dave nodded. “But there is some good news.”

“What's that?” Hotch was practically pouting.

“I left at least four here; they’re all amazing. And I love you.”

Hotch smiled, his dimples poking happy holes in his cheeks. He put his arms around Dave, pulling the older man closer. Now Dave was smiling as they shared Eskimo kisses.

“We could just skip getting dressed altogether.” Aaron whispered. “I'm not opposed to that in the least.”

“If you miss this party you'd be upset with yourself. And more importantly, Emily will be upset. We’re going to go and have a good time. Then when we come home…”

“When we come home…” Hotch repeated, almost quivering as he thought about it.

Dave smiled, leaning to whisper in his lover’s ear. “I'm going to make you squeal my name. We’ll make love till the cops come knocking.”

“We are the cops.” 

Hotch kissed him, he kissed him passionately. He didn’t want to skip Emily’s party…he knew how excited she was about it. But being fashionably late might not be too bad. He could tell Dave was thinking the same thing as his tee shirt came over his head. 

Hotch moaned as he was pushed against the closet door and it slammed shut. It wouldn’t be the first time they fucked against a door or piece of furniture. He was actually quite glad that inanimate objects in his condo couldn’t talk. The Unit Chief would be in a lot of trouble.

Dave got down on his knees and as Hotch’s eyes closed, a big smile danced across his face. He knew where this was going. His sweatpants fell to his ankles and he moaned as Dave’s hand stroked him.

“Mmm, slow down, slow down, make it feel good.”

“Oh baby, its gonna feel so good.” Dave said, running his tongue along the rough skin.

“Do it, Dave; do it now.”

“Do what?” he asked, smiling because he loved to hear the words. But he was perfectly content for his tongue to play until he did.

“Mmm, oh God…I need you to do it.”

“Speak to me, Aaron. Say it baby, it makes me crazy when you say it.”

“Put my cock in your mouth.”

He blushed when he said it. He always blushed when he said it. But the cranberry color didn’t matter one bit when Dave Rossi blew him. All that mattered was his hot mouth and his rough hands and the noises he made against Hotch’s skin. Hotch loved the way Dave grabbed his ass, moaning as if it was the best thing in the world. It was the best thing in the world, for Aaron of course, but it still blew his mind that it was so good for his lover. 

“Oh God, mmm my God, damn.” He grabbed a handful of Dave’s hair in his fist.

Dave didn’t mind the pain; he only cared about making Hotch feel good. And he knew this made him feel good. He didn’t have to see the look of ecstasy on his face. He loved the way he moaned, called his lover’s name, and gripped him hard. Aaron’s surrender was all Dave needed. When he got that the world spun a little faster. 

It was a big boon to bring Aaron Hotchner to his knees, even if Dave had to get on his own to do it. He didn’t mind using what he had to get what he wanted…and he wanted Aaron. He wanted to love him, fuck him, possess him, and be his in return. For the past year it had been bliss. And even though neither would say it was forever and ever, amen, for right now it brought them both a peace they hadn't felt in too long to recall.

“David, David!” Hotch whimpered, his back arching as he felt himself falling. It was happening and it was awesome.

His first time with Dave had been shy and awkward. Hotch wanted it but he was in unchartered waters and in over his head. Dave was gentle, never did anything his inexperienced lover was uncomfortable with. It didn’t take long to get to know what he liked and how he liked it. 

Hotch had always been praised for being a quick study. He was having more sex, better sex, than he’d had in years. And the Unit Chief loved it. Dave could only laugh when he fell in an unceremonious heap on the floor in front of him.

“Oh shit, baby, are you OK?”

Hotch nodded dumbly as Dave took his face in his hands and kissed him. His first kiss was soft, then a bit harder, and finally there was challenging tongues and insistent grunts. That had just been the opening act to a show that always ended in standing ovations and fireworks. Once the show got started it wasn’t always easy to stop. 

But Dave was going to be the bigger man and pull away. They needed to get ready for this party. Both of them wanted to spend the evening with good friends having a great time. The after party could wait…knowing what was coming was worth it.

“I don’t know who’s gonna need more help getting off the floor, Aaron, you or me.”

Hotch laughed, giving him another kiss. He pulled himself into a sitting position, resting against the closet door. Dave thought it was adorable, and sexy, that his pants were still around his ankles. But he knew if he didn’t cover up soon that they would never get out of there. So he sighed, stood, and helped his lover to his feet. Hotch smiled, reaching down to pull up his sweats.

“I’ll hop in the shower.” Aaron said.

“I’ll pick out your outfit.” Dave replied.

“You know I should be more upset about that than I am.”

“You know I like to dress you in things that make me want to undress you.”

“If we share a shower it'll save us some time I think.” Hotch smiled.

“It absolutely would not.” Dave pointed to the bathroom. “Go.”

Another quick kiss and Hotch headed out of the bedroom. Dave opened the closet door again and looked inside. It was a little pitiful; the man needed more casual sexy clothes. While he could make dressing like one of the men in black quite hot, Dave knew in casual sexy clothes Hotch could set a room on fire. His birthday was in a few weeks and Dave knew exactly what he was going to get him. Now he had to figure out how Aaron would dress for Prentiss’.

***


End file.
